


Stare Up At The Stars With Me

by bullshit_butler



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i Saw a tumblr post suggesting that was her name and I’m sticking with it, miss halloways name is Anne in this cuz i said so, them, they're very cute I love them, theyre laying in a field the ENTIRE time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshit_butler/pseuds/bullshit_butler
Summary: Duke and Miss Halloway(of whom is called Anne in this story) just sit in a field and be cute
Relationships: Miss Holloway/Douglas "Duke" Keane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Stare Up At The Stars With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I want Duke to be my father so bad so here’s this jhfrhfvgfvjvfhg I just love them so much enjoy

“See, Duke, you can’t see stars like this in the big city” Anne Halloway smiled, pointing out the constellations she could see. She had insisted that she take Duke to her favorite stargazing spot right outside of Hatchetfield. It was a large grass field belonging to no one in particular, just the people who pass through it. She had been coming here sense she was a teenager trying to escape her own problems. She could laugh and cry and sing and dance and scream and shout and no one would think anything of it because no one could see her do it. 

“Annie, I would hardly call Hatchetfield a big city. But I understand what you mean. This is absolutely beautiful. And they’re not the only one” Duke turned his head slightly to look at Anne. He loved her, he really did. 

When she had suggested they spend their date night in the field, he felt a sort of honor flow through him. The way she had talked about it in the past made it sound like some scared grounds. He now understood why she had talked about it like she did. 

They were currently both laid down on the the grass side by side, staring up at the sky. They hadn’t talked very much, and they liked it that way. Neither of them felt like they needed to. It was a very comfortable silence. Duke reached his hand over to grab Anne’s. She gladly held his in return, squeezing it slightly. 

“You sap” Anne giggled slightly. Duke smiled, thinking he would and could never get tired of this. 

“You love me, though” He looked into right into her bright eyes that never seemed to fade.

“I do” She said, looking back up to the sky. “I love you, Duke”

“I love you too, Annie” They stayed there the entire night, talking about anything and everything and nothing all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THEM JFHJFRUJRDGTG i hope y’all enjoyed 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
